


The Mouth Of Babes

by ProwlingThunder



Series: 100+ Words [34]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Clones, Gen, Jedi, Kidfic, Slave Culture, Slavery, Slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: "Master Obi-wan," Ahsoka is saying from somewhere nearer the tents, "I think we have a problem."
Series: 100+ Words [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/748548
Comments: 27
Kudos: 320





	The Mouth Of Babes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [destiny919](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny919/gifts).



"Master Obi-wan," Ahsoka is saying from somewhere nearer the tents, "I think we have a problem."

Rex, for his part, doesn't _think_ they have a problem so much as _knows_ they have a problem. It's even a fairly big problem, too, for all that it's a very _small_ problem. Kriffin' hells, but he's so tiny, barely a half-grown cadet, Jedi tunic cinched around his waist tight. The pants are down-right a lost cause and nobody's boots fit him, so he's running around barefoot on top of it all; every medic in the 501st is having a bit of a stroke about it, and Rex doesn't think he's much better.

Anakin Skywalker, "I'm nine," is perched up on a crate of rations mostly so it puts him eye-level with everybody else, everyone towering over him like giants. Rex appreciates that and his attempts to remember everybody's names, because he thinks the General probably feels like a heel for forgetting them in the first place.

Rex isn't sure he was even decanted when Anakin was nine? Humans don't age like vod, and humans don't age like _other people,_ so he can't even ask and get an answer he can apply to a bunch of folks.

Rex is pretty sure his current problem is the distinct lack of... childness? He's seen kids on campaign, but Anakin isn't acting like that. He's quiet and watchful, soaking everything in. It's unnerving.

"So who are you guys?"

"We're soldiers," Rex manages to leave off the 'General', but it's a pretty near thing.

"Soldiers for what?"

"For the Republic." When Anakin's expression borders on _confused,_ Denal launches into a quick history lesson. For his part, Rex watches their General's young face as Denal covers the progenitor, their decanting, their lessons, their service. The details of skirmishes and battles Denal mercifully leaves out.

When Denal's done, Anakin concludes, "So you're slaves."

At once, everyone's hackles are up. "We're _soldiers,"_ Rex rebukes, because it has to be him, he's the only one with any real authority and the one with the most history at Anakin's side. He knows how he'll react the best.

Or thinks he does. "You're born and raised up to do a specific job that you don't get to choose. You can't pick something else. You can't leave the GAR. You can't even choose what job you do. You don't get paid. You don't get personal possessions. If you try to run away, they shoot you. If you die, they just buy a replacement. You're slaves," Anakin repeats, shaking his head. "Like mom and me."

Somehow, it leaves Rex feeling flat-footed. He tries to pick his jaw up off the ground. "You're... a slave?"

"Mmhm. There's a chip in my head, like everybody's. Watto has the remote detonator and _everything,_ so if we try to run off, boom!" Anakin's hands do a really impressive head-exploding gesture just as Ahsoka is coming around the crates, and Rex is glad he's not the only one feeling a little faint when he hears her voice has gone high and sharp with worry.

"Master Obi-wan, are you aware Master Anakin has a bomb in his brain?"

_"He has what?!"_


End file.
